User blog:Antoinette Jones-Juin/Rainbow Dash vs Sonic
Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! RAINBOW DASH! VS! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! BEGIN! Sonic the Hedgehog: It’s the battle of the blue blurs, that’s my title, bitch I’ve been here since 1991, back off you Babs Seed: “Snitch!” In fact, where’s Mario? I should be battling him, and calm down will you about losing? You’re a wimp!, I’m faster than the speed of sound! You're the tomboy of FIM, and yes, I know, sometimes I can be evil to the brim. *Sonic.EXE sound effect* And why am I battling a blue, tomboy pony? Just like Herobrine, you're nothing but a wannabe. Rainbow Dash: No, you calm down! Fluttershy’s waiting for you, And know it makes sense why you're just blue. All the creator of ERBOR knew is that your the speed of sound, We’re singing a song, motherbucker, SING IT LOUD! The name’s Rainbow Dash, it has 2 A’s. I’ll awesomely attack!, Fluttershy could beat in you a race, so you better watch your back. Sonic Boom, screw you! I would rather do a Sonic Rainboom!, I’ll kick you, punch you and then I’ll fly you to your doom!, I mean really, a blue hedgehog? No class to be found, I’ll make the X Tornado plummet to the bucking ground! Tails is useless, just like Luigi and Navi, *plays “Hey! Listen!” sound* We’ll get the pumpkin twins to play THE CAKE OF PATTY! Sonic: Your too slow! C’mon, step it up! You're just a pony, you aren’t very tough. In one of the generations, you were more like Rarity! Like I said earlier, you should be scared of me! I’ll home attack your face, make the rainbow mane just red!, Tails is smarter than Twilight, you’re crazy ‘cause you keep on bonkin’ your head Sonic’s the name, speed’s my game, you’re lame I’m putting the shame, on every single fucker in the mane…. six! Rainbow: I’ve got more awesomeness, radicalness, and yeah, coolness Sonic Lost World sucked, after that you haven’t been missed. Nobody has played you in a while, and you lost the war with Nintendo, I mean, I would rather play Super Mario Bros. You’re the slow one! The Flash is better! You’re out of your mind!, I’m better than him, your friends, and you combined. I’m the rainbow of pain, I’ll smash your brain, You’re insane, I have the better mane, and definitely faster than a plane. Trash-talking hedgehog, I could rap you in 10 seconds flat, I don’t need the other mane 5 to beat you, top that! I’m way past cool, 20% cooler than you, I’ll Buccaneer Blaze your flank, TIME FOR A SONIC RAINBOOM! *Explosion* “Now I’ll show you!” (transforms into Super Sonic) ARGH! Super Sonic: I’m golden and legendary! You’re just crap, and not well-known, You think you’re SO cool, but you’re nothing but a clone! I’m bringing chaos, I’ll destroy you like the Death Egg, You’re so great, huh? You’re not a Wonderbolt, though you beg, and beg! You’re lame! You're not a hero! I’ll send you to Mare Do HELL! “Friendship is Witchcraft” and “Double Rainboom” are messes! You can tell! I’ll turn you into Lightning Dust, I mean “You’re too slow!”, you would say Big is FAST! Guess what, like in Fall Weather Friends, you tied Applejack for last! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! Category:Blog posts